Vivir
by angie weasley23
Summary: Un objeto hace que Teddy Lupin recuerde que no todo está perdido. "Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**VIVIR**

**Disclaimer: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Sin más que decir... aquí esta:

**VIVIR**

**.**

**.**

Se remueve en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Cuenta ovejas, hipogrifos y centauros y no lo consigue.

- Ahg!- exclama frustrado. "Y todo por culpa de Richard", piensa. Si tan solo no hubiera mencionado aquello…

11:30 a.m. – Historia de la Magia

Como en toda la clase de Historia de la magia, los alumnos se encuentran haciendo cualquier cosa menos atender a la explicación. Y por supuesto Teddy Lupin no es la excepción. Está rodeado por sus amigos divirtiéndose.

- Entonces este sábado iremos a Sortilegios Weasley aprovechando que tenemos salida a Hogsmeade-

- Claro. Aprovechen de que me dan descuentos por ser de la familia- se burla Teddy. Sus amigos ríen.

-… un objeto atrayente y misterioso. Durante años ha sido buscado. Incluso se cree que estuvo en Hogwarts durante un tiempo hace muchos años- explica el profesor, ajeno a lo que sucede a su alrededor, en especial al hecho de que casi ningún alumno lo escucha.

- ¿De qué habla Bins ahora?- pregunta uno de los amigos de Teddy.

- Del Espejo de Oesed, creo- responde Richard, otro de sus amigos.

- ¿Y qué rayos es eso?- pregunta otro de sus amigos.

- Según la creencia popular, el espejo de Oesed te muestra el más profundo deseo de tu corazón. Por eso es bastante codiciado- explica Richard. Quienes lo rodean se lanzan a reír, incrédulos. Menos Teddy.

El resto del día no puede dejar de pensar en ese espejo. "¿Cuál es el más profundo deseo de mi corazón?" se sorprende pensando una y mil veces en el transcurso de ese día. Y mil y un veces una voz le responde: "Tus padres".

Por eso ahora se encuentra tumbado en su cama y con insomnio. Ni siquiera sabe si ese dichoso espejo existe; sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse emocionado ante la esperanza de encontrarse a sus padres aunque sea por un instante. Los extraña, aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta. Sabe que murieron por una buena causa, igual que Fred Weasley, pero no puede evitar querer que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Se siente así la mayoría de las veces pero con el tiempo ha aprendido a disimularlo muy bien. Sabe que no va a dormir en un buen rato, así que se levanta cuidadosamente para no despertar a sus compañeros. Sale de su habitación y luego de su Sala Común, y se dirige al único lugar en que sabe que quizá pueda encontrar una respuesta a sus inquietudes.

Llega al lugar y pasa tres veces delante de él pensando en lo que quiere. Finalmente una puerta aparece por la que Teddy entra a la sala. En cuanto está adentro, inmediatamente se da cuenta del objeto que se encuentra justo en medio de la sala. Es un espejo. Teddy no puede creerlo. Definitivamente, esa Sala es increíble. Se acerca despacio, casi con miedo. Porque ahora que el espejo está ahí a su alcance, se siente nervioso ante lo que pueda ver. En cuanto está frente al espejo, solo ve su propio reflejo. "¿Qué rayos pasa?", piensa al ver que el espejo no muestra nada especial.

- Quizás esté descompuesto- dice en voz alta al mismo tiempo que inspecciona el objeto. Sin embargo, nada ocurre. Derrotado, se mira en el espejo otra vez. De nuevo, nada de especial aparece. Teddy, frustrado al no conseguir nada, se acerca a la puerta para marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ella, un resplandor sale del espejo. El muchacho se da la vuelta, sorprendido, y se acerca otra vez al objeto. En esta ocasión un mensaje aparece sobre el espejo.

_"Esta es una réplica del objeto conocido como el Espejo de Oesed. Lastimosamente, aquel objeto fue destruido hace ya muchos años, luego de haber estado en Hogwarts. Ahora sólo existen cinco réplicas. Ya que tú pediste este objeto, podrás ver el más profundo deseo de tu corazón durante diez minutos. Después de ese tiempo, deberás salir de la sala y olvidarte de este objeto porque este Espejo ya no estará más en Hogwarts. Ahora queda bajo tu responsabilidad usar el espejo. Tienes treinta minutos para decidir. Sino, tu oportunidad se habrá perdido"._

Tan pronto Teddy termina de leer el mensaje, éste desaparece y el espejo vuelve a su estado normal. El muchacho se queda estupefacto mirando al espejo durante unos segundos. Luego, se aleja del espejo para pensar. Ahora tiene la chance de ver a sus padres, pero no sabe si sea lo más apropiado. Sin darse cuenta, los minutos transcurren. Sólo le quedan diez minutos para decidir.

- Eres un Gryffindor, Teddy. Demuestra tu valentía- se dice a sí mismo, dirigiéndose al espejo. Una gran parte de él (la que termina ganando), le dice que debe mirar en ese espejo. En cuanto está frente a él, se ve a él mismo junto a dos personas que solo conoce por fotografías.

- Mamá, papá- susurra Teddy. Todo se ve tan surreal que teme hablar en voz alta y despertarse. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks lo miran sonrientes. Por la cara de Tonks caen lágrimas. Por el rostro de Teddy también. Finalmente están reunidos. Como siempre debió ser.

- Teddy estamos muy orgullosos de ti- le dice su mamá ocasionando que el muchacho llore más. ¿Cuántas veces soñó con que su madre le dijera eso? ¿O con escuchar su voz simplemente? Definitivamente debe estar soñando. El mejor sueño de su vida, sin dudas.

- No sabes cuánto te extrañamos- continúa hablando Tonks.

- Yo también los extraño mucho- consigue decir Teddy con voz rasposa, luego de varios minutos.

- Ya no queda mucho tiempo- dice Remus.

-NO- exclama Teddy. No quiere que se vayan. No quiere despertar de este sueño. Quiere quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. La idea es bastante tentadora.

- Hijo, debes vivir. Nosotros estaremos en tu corazón y ahora también cada vez que recuerdes este momento- le consuela Remus.- Pero el espejo fue destruido por algo y eso es porque ocasionaba que las personas se quedaran en esta realidad. No queremos que eso te suceda a ti. Disfruta del mundo que logramos dejarte- continúa, descartando así la idea del "para siempre" de Teddy.

Su hijo lo escucha y aunque sabe que tiene razón, desea que la realidad fuera otra.

- No olvides nunca que te amamos- le dice Tonks antes de que ella y Remus desaparezcan, dejando a su hijo solo.

Teddy llora con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo es que un momento tan esperado y anhelado haya sido también lo más doloroso que pueda suceder? Definitivamente odia esta situación, odia su suerte; y sin embargo, sabe que debe vivir. Porque sus padres murieron para que él pueda gozar de una gran vida, libre de maldad. Es lo menos que Teddy puede hacer, mantenerse con vida. Por eso se seca las lágrimas y se marcha de la sala. Tiene que vivir.


End file.
